Ablation is often the recommended treatment for fibroids, tumors or other abnormal tissue masses. Local ablation of the diseased tissue may be carried out by inserting a therapeutic device into the tissue and carrying out therapeutic activity designed to treat the diseased cells. For example, tissue may be ablated by placing one or more electrodes into the affected tissue and discharging electric current therefrom. Various types of probes may be used to reach the target tissue and deliver electric energy thereto. One type of probe commonly used is the needle probe.
Needle probes are often used to carry out the RF ablation treatments because they are able to pierce the surfaces of many tissue masses and to penetrate to an optimal location within these masses for treatment. The needle probes may be either monopolar with a single polarity electrode on the probe and a second external electrode (e.g., a grounding pad) used to complete the circuit or bipolar with electrodes of opposite polarity mounted on the probe separated from one another by an insulator.
The size of the RF ablation probes is generally kept to a minimum to reduce trauma and to facilitate accurate placement of the probe so that target tissue may be ablated with minimal damage to surrounding healthy tissue. The construction of small diameter ablation probes is difficult because, in use, these probes are subjected to compressive loads. In particular, it is difficult to construct small insulating elements to separate electrodes (e.g., in a bipolar device) which are able to withstand the compressive loads to which they will be subjected.